


Stydia's Playlist.

by EpiphanyOfLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Music, Stydia, Teen Wolf, lydia martin - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, season 6, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyOfLove/pseuds/EpiphanyOfLove
Summary: A series of Stiles & Lydia au's based with music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Here with me by Susie Suh)
> 
> There was a reason  
> I collided into you.

**_Caught in the riptide_ **

 

He was there. She could actually _feel_ him.

Lydia could feel the body next to hers. She felt him right there, not lost or missing, but right there.

  
**_I was searching for the truth_ **   


 

She will never know what she did to deserve him.

  
**_There was a reason_ **   


 

**_I collided into you_ **

 

She doesn't know how she lived without him for so long.

 

 

**_Calling your name in the midnight hour_ **

 

She studies him as he sleeps. He never sleeps, but on this night, his eyes were closed.

 

**_Reaching for you from the endless dream_ **

 

"Stiles" She faintly whispered as she ran her hands along his motionless face.

"Stil-" she tried to speak again but the lump in the back of her throat prevented her from doing so.

 

**_So many miles between us now_ **

 

He was always the person to be by her side, but in this moment, she felt like they were galaxies apart, yet he was right there in front of her.

 

**_But you are always here with me_ **

 

 

**_Nobody knows why._ **

**_Nobody knows how_ **

**_and_ _This feeling begins just like a spark_ _Tossing and turning inside of your heart._ **

 

At this moment she felt like their life together flashed in front of her.

Every moment, every touch, every feeling.

But she felt it being pulled away from her at the same time

   
 ** _Exploding in the dark_**  


 

 

**_Calling your name in the midnight hour_ **

 

"Lydia" She heard that familiar voice call

  
**_Reaching for you from the endless dream_ **   


 

She wanted to wake up. As if she was dreaming. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._ She told herself.

  
**_So many miles between us now_ **   


 

She heard Scott call her name again but this time it was followed with him lifting her off the cold concrete ground.

  
**_But you are always here with me_ **   


 

  
_"Let Me Stay With Him!"_ She yelled as loud as she could, but after such a powerful scream, it was barley a whisper.

  
**_Oh inside me_ **   
**_I find my way_ **   
**_Back to you_ **   
**_Back to you_ **   


 

She collapsed on the ground next to his body and she tried her best to wake him up.

Why wouldn't he wake up?

 

**_Calling your name in the midnight hour_ **

 

"Stiles please" she said in a low voice.

Why couldn't she talk?

She wanted him to _hear_ her.

  
**_Reaching for you from the endless dream_ **   


 

Her tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision.

  
**_So many miles between us now_ **   


 

  
_Stop crying. Look at him_. She wanted to yell at herself.

 

_This is your fault, Lydia._

  
**_But you are always here with me_ **   


 

"Stiles please wake up" She cried.

 

**_Two words_ **

 

"Stiles, I-"

  
**_In your hands_ **   


 

"I"

  
**_In your hearts_ **   


 

"I love you." She managed to get out. 

 

"Please don't leave me"

 

 

"It's too late" Scott said behind her.

 

  
**_It's whole universe_ **   


 

"I'm never going to get the chance to tell him." she whimpered.

 

 

**_But you are always here with me._ **


End file.
